


(3) of a kind

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [29]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Sarah starts to remember.





	(3) of a kind

Chuck loved Sarah, but things were tough in the months after she lost her memory. Things would come back piecemeal and without context.

Wouldn't you know it'd be Bryce to break the spell.

"You, what?!" Chuck exclaimed. "No, you're supposed to be--"

"Dead!" Sarah insisted, equally shocked. "Bryce, I scattered your ashes."

"Oh sure, him you remember."

"Chuck," Sarah said in a warning tone, but then her eyes flickered. Somehow, he could see the love return to her eyes.

"You remember."

Sarah nodded.

"Chuck," Bryce said, his expression similar to Sarah's.

They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
